


Little Pets

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cock Rings, Cum Eating, Cunnilingus, D/s, Directed Sex, Domination, Femme Domme, Humiliation, Multi, Polyamory, tease and denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8181050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Holly plays with her pets.





	

“Aw, lookit my little pets.” 

Suzy, relaxing back into the couch, froze. So did Arin. 

She was using the birb voice. Oh god. 

“Although....” Holly leaned against the back of the couch, a hand on each shoulder. “Pets don’t belong on the furniture, do they?” She shoved.

Suzy was pushed forward a bit, but Arin stayed resolutely where he was. 

“Work with me a little, guys,” Holly said in her normal voice. 

“It’s hard to take you serious as our big, tough Domme when you talk to us the way you talk to the pigeons,” Suzy said, sounding apologetic. 

“True enough,” Holly said. 

Then her hands - with their sharp little fingers - were on their ears, pinching hard enough that Suzy yowled and Arin bellowed. 

“Howsabout now?” Same sweet birb voice. Her nails were digging in. 

“I’m getting off, I’m getting off,” Arin jabbered, sliding off of the couch, sitting flat on the floor, rubbing his sore ear. 

“Not with that attitude,” Holly said, watching Suzy get onto the floor as well, her black skirt spreading out like a flower in bloom. She went around, and sat on the couch, leaning forward. Her green hair shone in the mid afternoon light like a beacon under the sea. 

Suzy stared up at Holly, all big eyes, and Holly leaned forward, cupping her cheek. “Now aren’t you a little sweetie?”

“What about me?” Arin injected some whine into his voice, and Holly rolled her eyes, nudging him with her foot. 

“You know what? Just for that... stand up.” She sat back, digging around in her pocket. 

“Standing up is my punishment for sassing you?” Arin was in front of her, his cock already half hard in his pajama pants. “You’re losing your touch, my dear.”

Holly held up a strange looking piece of silicone and she grinned. “I got a new cock ring,” she said brightly. “See this thing? It’s got a special little doodad on the one bit, for clitoral stimulation.”

“Oh my god Holly, you are so cute,” Suzy gushed. "Doodad for clitoral stimulation. Oh my god."

Holly looked over at Suzy, raising an eyebrow. “Excuse me?”

“I mean, uh... Commander,” Suzy mumbled, covering her mouth with both hands. 

Holly kept her eyebrow up, and she brought her foot down to press on Suzy’s calf, hard enough that it hurt, and Suzy whimpered. Holly's heels were _bony_. 

"That's better," said Holly, still applying pressure. "Now...." She looked up at Arin, meeting his eyes, and she smiled sweetly. 

For a vegetarian, she sure had a good predator's grin. 

"Now?" Arin looked down the line of his body, trying not to squirm, as Holly squeezed his cock. His hips rocked forward, and she smiled at him. 

"You're so easy to control, you know that?" She paused, then took her foot off of Suzy's leg. "Stand up, sweetie." 

Suzy did as instructed, her long skirt pattering around her shins. 

"Hold your skirt up for me," Holly said. "I wanna see how wet my little pet gets, seeing me play with his cock." She said it all in birb voice, and it was so... demeaning, and why did it make both of them that much hornier? Suzy was blushing as she held her skirt up for him, and her panties were already wet, nearly translucent with arousal. 

Holly pushed Arin's pants down around his thighs, and his cock sprang up, already flushed dark, leaking and hot. 

"Oh, lookit that. Someone's got a boner!" She smiled, and Arin groaned, covering his face with both hands. It was too damn embarrassing to be talked to like that. 

"Oh, no, none of that," said Holly, letting go of his cock to tap his arm. 

"It's hard," Arin mumbled.

"I mean, it's right in front of my face," Holly said. "I'd be worried if I missed that." 

"You're really funny," Arin said flatly. 

"I know," Holly said brightly. "Hands at your sides." 

"Yes, Commander," said Arin. His hands were clenched into fists, fiddling with his fingers. 

Holly carefully slid the cock ring onto Arin, fiddling with his balls, until the thing was correctly seated on him. "There we go," she said, and she smiled, as Arin's cock swelled up, turned darker. "I love when my cock is all wrapped up like that and desperate." She ran a lazy hand along it, and Arin whimpered, biting his lip. "Juuuuust like that. You'll do anything for me, won't you, as long as you get to cum." She gathered the drooling cum off of the tip, and she rubbed it along his shaft, watching as he bit his lip. 

Suzy snickered, and Holly looked at her, looking skeptical. 

“You’re not except,” said Holly. She let go of Arin, and she pressed between Suzy’s legs, then pulled back. Her fingers were as shiny and translucent as they were when they were covered in Arin’s pre-cum. She turned on her birb voice. “You just want that sweet little hole of yours filled up, don’t you?” 

“Oh, fuck,” Suzy whined, and her knuckles were white as she clutched her skirt. 

“Now.” Holly leaned back into the couch, crossing her legs. She draped her arms across the back of the couch. “Suzy, take your skirt off. Then kiss for me. I want a nice show.”

“Should I put on my top hat and my tap shoes?” Arin moved his hands to Suzy’s shoulders, turning so that they were in profile for her. 

“Keep that up, and I’ll get a cock cage,” said Holly, watching with interest as Suzy wriggled out of her skirt, standing there in a tank top and her wet panties. 

“You wouldn’t,” Arin said, clearly nervous. He leaned down and kissed Suzy, soft and sweet. His facial hair tickled her upper lip, and his big hands were familiar and heavy on her hips. The head of his cock was rubbing against her belly, smearing through the fabric of her shirt. 

“I’d take it out when I wanted to use it,” Holly said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “It’s like a car. You keep it in the garage when you’re not using it.” 

“But sometimes I’m using it,” Arin said plaintively. “How am I supposed to pee?” His lips were swollen from kissing Suzy, and his breath was hot against her mouth. 

“Ask Dan,” Holly said breezily. “Play with her tits.”

“Any specific way?” Arin pushed Suzy’s shirt up, baring her bra, and he pushed her bra down, which pushed her tits up.

“I’m gonna let you freestyle this one,” said Holly, one hand casually drifting between her legs, rubbing her clit with the tip of her index finger. “Just make it entertaining.”

Arin pressed his face between Suzy’s breasts, mouthing at the edge of one, and she put her hands on his head, tangling her fingers in his hair. Holly watched with interest as he kissed up to her nipple, taking it into his mouth, his other hand holding her breast in his hand.

“Harder,” said Holly.

“You in a sadistic mood today?” Suzy looked over at Holly, and she smiled at the way Holly’s eye followed the long sweep of her hair and the curve of her spine. 

“I just like the way your pretty face looks when you’re in pain,” Holly said in her birb voice, and Suzy whimpered as Arin twisted her nipple between his knuckles. “Aren’t you such a pretty face.” She gestured for Suzy to come closer, and Arin let go of her. “Come down here. I want to kiss that pretty face.”

Suzy leaned over, her hands on Holly’s shoulders, and her breasts were dangling in Holly’s face. She squeaked when Holly took them in her hands and just squeezed, her forehead pressed against Suzy’s. Her eyes were wide as she watched Suzy’s face contort, and she smiled wider. 

“Arin? Slap her ass.” 

“Won’t that make me h-h-hit you in the head?” Suzy bit her lip, and she was shaking as Holly dug her nails in. 

“I guess you’d best make sure that that doesn’t happen then, huh?” Holly smiled sweetly. 

The smack was very loud in the quiet room - the television show that Suzy and Arin had been watching had given way to infomercials, and someone was very, very excited about Snappy Brand Potato Logs. He slapped her again, and Suzy cried out, almost jerking forward. 

“How’s that feel?” Holly’s birb voice was sweet and sickly, and it made Suzy grit her teeth. 

“It hurts,” Suzy said. 

“Do you need a distraction?” More sickly sweet sing song voice. Her fingers went to Suzy’s nipples, and she squeezed them, then twisted them viciously, enough to make Suzy whimper and moan, tears dripping down the sides of her face and into Holly’s lap. 

They left spots on Holly’s shorts. 

“That’d, uh...be appreciated,” said Suzy, as Arin rained the hits down on her, no doubt turning her lovely ass red. 

“Arin,” said Holly. “Get on your knees and eat her out.” 

Suzy made a happy noise, and she gasped when Holly twisted her nipples. “This is gonna be c-c-complicated,” Suzy said, spreading her legs to give Arin more room, as he pulled her panties down, then off. 

“What kind of complicated?” Holly watched as Suzy’s face went rapturous, her hips twitching forward, and Arin’s head right up against the back of the couch. She tangled her fingers in his hair, pressing his face right up into her cunt, and Suzy moaned again, as Arin licked and licked, his jaw working as he danced across her clit, pausing now and then to slide into her. His big hands were on her ass, forcing her closer, so he could get as deep inside as he could.

“I don’t know,” Suzy mumbled, “fuck, I… don’t….” Her whole face went tight, and she forced her eyes open, staring into Holly’s. “I’m gonna c-c-cum, please, I’m… please, please!” 

“How badly do you wanna cum?” Holly plucked at Suzy’s nipples, rolling them. 

“So badly,” Suzy mumbled, and her thighs were tensing up, shaking around Arin’s ears. “Please!” Her voice cracked on the last word, and Holly finally took pity. 

“Cum for me, Suz,” Holly said. “Be a good little pet and cum for me, all over Arin’s face, do it!” 

Suzy’s face was rapturous when she came, and she was bucking against Arin, clutching at Holly’s shoulders, fluid dripping down Arin’s face, tangling in his beard. She sagged against Holly, her face in Holly’s neck, and she nuzzled into it, her face sweaty. 

“Good girl,” Holly soothed in her special voice, as Arin pulled his face out, looking smug. “Such a good girl, was that a good orgasm?” 

“Y-yeah,” Holly mumbled. “But, uh, I’m a bit weak in the knees. Can I sit down?” 

“I don’t think Arin was hitting you hard enough, if you can still sit down,” said Holly. “I guess I’ll have to go over his work.” 

Suzy made a protesting noise, and Holly grinned, looking down at Arin, who was sitting on the floor, his cock still at attention between his legs, hot and red and dripping. 

“Arin, how badly do you want to stick that thing into me?” Holly indicated his cock with a lazy wave of his foot.

“It’d be greatly appreciated, yeah,” said Arin, leaning back on his hands. 

“You want me to let you cum?” Holly kicked her shorts off, with her panties, and straddled him. “Look at you, you want to cum. Good little pet.”

“Fuck,” Arin groaned, as she sank down on him. “Oh fuck, you feel so….” 

“So good?” Holly shoved him back against the couch, so that she could put her hands on it, holding up, as she rode him like a dildo, the little thingy attached to the ring grinding right where she wanted it to be. “Oh, you are desperate. I can feel you throbbing.” 

“You’d be th-throbbing too,” Arin panted, and Holly reached out, taking Suzy’s hand, squeezing it. Her other hand was in Arin’s hair, forcing his head back, looking her in the eyes. They were dark and heavy, full of desperation, but he was still grinning at her, his beard and mustache slick with Suzy’s arousal, his breath smelling like pussy. 

“You can feel me throbbing,” Holly told him, yanking his hair with each roll of her hips. “I am also _loving_ this cock ring, that is exactly where I need it.” She wriggled, and he gasped, bucking up against him. “You want to cum so hard, don’t you?” 

“I’d like to cum in general,” Arin said, his voice a bit strained. “I think my dick is going to explode.” 

“Well,” Holly said, and she squeezed Suzy’s fingers, almost there, almost… almost…. 

“Fuck, Holly, I can… oh….” Arin stared up at her with his big brown eyes, and she kissed him as she came, tasting Suzy and Arin and all of it, salty and bitter and familiar. 

“How badly do you want to cum?” Holly whispered in his ear, and she nipped his jaw, her tongue rasping across his beard. He was salty and good. “How badly?” 

“So badly,” Arin sobbed. “Please.” 

“I want you to cum on your own stomach,” said Holly. “And then I want you to eat it up for me.”

“R-really?” Arin whimpered when Holly pulled the ring off of him. 

“Would you rather not cum?” Holly sat back on the floor, and she pulled Suzy down next to her, wrapping her arm around Suzy’s shoulders. “Because that’s an option. I could just play with Suzy here….” She grabbed Suzy’s tit, squeezing it. 

“No, no,” Arin said hurriedly, and he wrapped his hand around his cock, jerking it in desperate, needy motions, his hips almost rising off the floor. 

“Good boy,” said Holly, and she kissed Suzy’s neck, still watching Arin’s face, Arin’s cock, as he came across his belly, painting his chest with cum. 

Holly moaned, watching Arin scoop it up in his fingers, licking it off, barely making a face as he swallowed it down. 

“Suzy,” Holly said, “help him clean up.” 

“You’re really kinky, you know that?” Suzy said, and she leaned forward, her hair dusting across his belly. Her little pink tongue stuck out, and she licked and licked, occasionally grimacing, but mainly enjoying the taste of his skin. 

“How could I not be, when I’ve got such lovely little pets?” Holly leaned heavily against Suzy, her hand on Arin’s leg.


End file.
